one more cinderella story book 7: canceled
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: read 2 find out
1. the cancellation of Pam's life

Nina was sorting the mail at the dinner.

"bill------bill------bill." she said as she went through the letters. She then turned to a cook from the dinner & handed him the letters & said, "hey, Bill. Your mail got delivered to me by accident." just then, Jenny & Jonnie came busting through the front doors. "Nina! Nina!" they called as they ran in. "what? You want more bubbly water?" Nina said as she crossed her arms & rolled her eyes. "No! look at this." Jonnie said as she handed Nina a letter. Nina took the letter & read it.

"on behalf of low ratings, the once a hit television show 'Pam's life' has been canceled." it said. 'Pam's life' was one of Jenny & Jonnie's very favorite show. " 'Pam's life' is canceled!" Jenny screamed. "aren't you outraged?" Jonnie said. "No. because I never watched that show." Nina said. "something has to be done." Jonnie said. "what can be done? When a show's canceled, it's canceled." Nina said. "remember that we all have detention this thursday?" Jonnie said. "don't remind me." Nina scoffed. "I'm still trying to forget that."

"well, we'll have a meeting about how to put 'Pam's life' back on the air." Jonnie said. Nina rolled her eyes & said. "how are we going to have a meeting in detention?"

"he goes to the bathroom constantly so it should be easy." Jenny said. Nina once again rolled her eyes as her stepsisters left.

A few days latter, only Molly, Eddie, & Nat were in detention also. "as you all can see---" Jenny said.

"we're here to discuss the cancellation of 'Pam's life.' " Jonnie concluded. Nat loved 'Pam's life' also. "seriously?!" she gasped. "seriously." Jenny & Jonnie nodded. "oh, this can't happen at all." Nat said. "that's why we're gonna strike until ABC studios decides to put 'Pam's life' back on the air." Jenny said. "ok. No, No, No way are we going on strike." Nina protested. "come on, Nina. Why not?" Nat asked. "because striking always leads to no good." Nina said. "if you make us not go on strike" jenny whispered to Nina.

"we'll tell mom." Jonnie said.

"& she'll ground you beyond forever." they both finished. "fine." Nina groaned.

A few more days latter, everyone was outside ABC studios chanting:

"bring back the glam if you bring back the Pam."

Shannon was with them to supervise. "I can't believe they made us do this." Molly said to Nina. Nat caught them. "LESS TALKING & MORE CHANTING!" she screamed. Just then, Mr. George, the owner of ABC studios, came in. "I'm sorry, kids. But you are trespassing on private property. Please leave or I'll have to have my dogs Max & Joe chase you until you decide to leave." he said. Shannon only stepped in for her daughters & Nat. "you can't hound down those kids. They're just kids." she said. "yeah. But you're not." Mr. George said. Then he let Max & Joe go to chase Shannon. She ended up leaving them. "well, now that the hard way is off, let's try the easy way." he said. He then took out a fresh batch of Churros. The others wanted them, but Nat & Nina's stepsisters stopped them. "Stop! That's not why we're here." they said. Nat turned to Mr. George & said, "Mr. George. How could the ratings be low enough to cancel such a great show like 'Pam's life'?"

"well, I'd rather agree with you on that than answer that question." George said. "but the show is on your station." Jenny said. "correction, Miss. 'Pam's life' WAS on my station. It was also my favorite show, too. I want to know if Pam said 'yes' to Hansel too." George said. "but going on strike on my private property is not going to solve anything. Remember. Mr. George of ABC studios is your friend."

"thanks, Mr. George." Jonnie said. After a rather long stare, they decided to leave to property at once.

Meanwhile, Nina was taking care of Shannon. Since Max & Joe did some rather painful actions to her body. "how can two little dogs do such damage to my beautiful body?" Shannon whined. Nina giggled a little. Which caused Shannon to kick her leg with her uninjured foot. Fiona, Nat's Mom came in then. "what's going on here?" she said. "she kicked me, Mrs. Livingston." Nina whined. "yeah. Well she made fun of my natural beauty." Shannon said. "would you two please stop arguing?" Fiona said. She then looked at Nina & said, "please don't make fun of Shannon's beautiful body." Nina rolled her eyes. As Fiona turned the TV on. & was shocked with what was on.

"this just in. three high school seniors from mango high school are up on a billboard. Saying that they will never come down until the recently canceled TV show, 'Pam's life' is put back on the air. Where in the world are their parents?" the reporter said. The girls happened to be Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie. Fiona was shocked. "my baby!" she cried. "come on, Shannon, Baxter."

"just a minute." Shannon said. "I wanna see if they get a chance to air my new commercial for my dinner." Fiona pulled Shannon by the ear. "I said come on!" she screamed.


	2. the girls on the billboard

Once they got to the bill board, Shannon noticed a lot of people surrounding the place. "whoa. I got two words for you, Nina." Shannon said.

"free."

"publicity."

"yeah, well I got four words for you, Shannon." Fiona said. "GET OUR DAUGHTERS DOWN NOW!"

"that's five words." Shannon pointed out. "I SAID NOW!!!!!!!!" Fiona screamed. Shannon was easily controlled by Fiona like Nina was to her. "ok. Ok." Shannon said. She then rushed to climb the billboard. "Mrs. Livingston, i should probably tell you something." Nina said. "what's that, Baxter?" Fiona said as she turned to her. "Finoa. Shannon's afraid of heights." Nina said. "but i'm sure she'll be just fine as long as she doesn't look down."

"Shannon Woodward! do not look down! you hear me?!" Fiona screamed. Shannon looked down anyway because she didn't hear her. she ended up getting woozy. & almost fell off. but her daughters & Nat grabbed her. "mom. what are you doing up here?" Jonnie said. "oh, i came to save you girls. Joanna." Shannon said. the girls pulled her up. "look, Mrs. Woodward. whatever you're gonna say, it's not gonna make any difference." Nat said. "Natalie. even though your mother was the one who sent me up here, i am still against this whole 'billboard' idea." Shannon said. "well, at least i'm not the one who got chased by two dogs earlier." nat said as she crossed her arms & turned her back halfway to Shannon. "Natalie Livingston. even though i'm not your mother, i'd ground you this instant if you don't stop this attitude & come down." Shannon yelled. "if you were my mom, i'd let you ground me anyway, Mrs. Woodward. because i am not stopping until "Pam's life' is put back on the air." Nat said.

Shannon got ticked big time. "Natalie Livingston. as the mother of your friends, Jennifer & Joanna Woodward, i demand you let this thing go & come back down this instant." Shannon yelled. "no. i won't give up." Nat said. "me neither." Jenny & Jonnie both chimed in. Shannon soon realized that she was no match for Nat & her own two daughters. "ok. you win." Shannon groaned. "i won't force you girls down. now here. put on this stuff in case you girls get cold."

"but it's not cold." Jenny said. "lookie here, you all put 'em on." Shannon said. the stuff was really to promote SHannon's dinner. "thanks for agreeing with us, Mom." Jonnie said. "you're welcome, sweetheart." Shannon said. they all shared a hug that lasted until they heard thunder clap. Shannon then handed each of them an umbrella. "here you go." she then went down. but the storm apparently had ligtning & it hit Shannon. "someone's coming down." Nina said. "who is it? Shannon, Jennifer, Joanna, or Natalie?" Fiona asked. Shannon then crashed down. "Shannon." Nina said. Shannon then got up. "so are our babies coming down or what?" Fiona said to Shannon. Shannon was very woozy from the lightning & all she had to say was, "what?" before she passed out. Fiona was upset.

about a few days passed, & the girls were still on the billboard. Fiona once again ordered Shannon to climb up & convince them to come down. "two days. get them down." she said to Shannon. whom went up there once again to do the same. "Mom. why are you up here again?' jenny said. "uh, still think it's time to come down, Jennifer." Shannon said. the girls once again pulled her up. "look, Mom. even if Mrs. Livingston told you to come back up, we are still not coming down until 'Pam's life' is back on the air." Jenny said. "girls. i worry about your safety too." Shannon said. "then how come you let us stay up here last time?" Nat said. "i only did that because there was something that made me let you girls stay up here." Shannon said. "but all i know is that there's nothing that can-------" Shannon then got cut off by Nat's puppy-dog face. "oh, ok. i'll let you girls stay up here a little bit longer." she groaned. she then got down. but slipped on some greese & fell off.

"caved in again?" Fiona asked. "uh-huh." Shannon groaned with pain.

a few more days passed & yet, Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie remained up on the billboard. "Shannon. go up there & get our babies down!" Fiona yelled. "& try not to cave in this time." Shannon once again climbed up. "Mom? why are you up here again?"Jenny asked. Shannon was trying to get them to come down again, but Nat defeated her with her puppy pout. "never mind." she sighed as she climbed back down. she fell once again. & as you guessed it, Fiona was not pleased with her caving in.

finally, it had been exactly two weeks since Jenny, Jonnie, & Nat climbed onto the billboard a news reporter was up there also talking to them. "Natalie Livingston." she said. "you, Jennifer, & Joanna Woodward have been up here for exactly two weeks now. tell me what is it about 'Pam's life' that made you girls want to do this."

"well." Nat said. " 'Pam's life' has always been my favortie show since me & my BFFS were in Jr. high. i mean, Pam was sweet, & kind, & she had a heart of gold. she somebody we could learn from. or anybody to be exact."

meanwhile, Shannon was using the oppertunity by selling people t-shirts that said, 'eat at Shannon's' & as usual, Fiona was upset with the fact that her own daughter was up on a billboard. "Shannon Woodward!" she thundered. "this has gone on long enough. i want you to go back up there & get our daughters down for real this time!"

"come on, Fi-Fi." Shannon sighed. "you can't buy publicity like this ALL the time." Fiona stared at her angrily. "can i at least launch my rocket? we're celebrating how well business has been the last month." Fiona then growled at Shannon like a very hungry tiger. "ok. ok." Shannon said. she then placed a sign that said, 'BRB' on the front counter & ran to once again climb up the billboard to get her daughters & Nat down.

she got up the billboard while the reporter was still there. "again, Mrs. Woodward?" Nat Scoffed. Shannon was so exhausted from climbing up there for the 4th time in two weeks, total, that she couldn't even get a word out other than 'I' the girls then got her up where she caught her breath & saw the news reporter. "oh, hello there." she said to the news lady. "hi. & who are you exactly?" the lady replied. "I'm Shannon Woodward. mother of Jennifer & Joanna Woodward. & i own a dinner at the edge of town called 'Shannon's' please feel free to stop there for a bite to eat anytime soon." Shannon said. "ok. i'll be sure i will." the news lady said as if she saw a man dressed as a clown for no apparent resaon. just then, she recived a fax from her ear piece. "oh, this is just in." she said. "due to the demands of Jennifer Woodward, Joanna Woodward, & Natalie Livingston, ABC Channel has renewed 'Pam's life' " Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie were all so thrilled. "& girls. you, your families, & two of your closest friends, will get a paid trip to Hollywood. where you will all meet 'Hannah rivers' & have a guest roll on the season premere of 'Pam's life' "

"we did it Mom! we did it!" Jonnie cried. "yes we did, Joanna." Shannon chuckled.

"& to celebrate, i am going to launch my rocket."

"uh, Mrs. Woodward. i kind of wouldn't do that if i were you." Nat said. "i bet that's only because you're not the one who owns a successful dinner, Natalie." Shannon said. "no. Mom. she means it's because the rocket's tied to your back." Jenny said. "oh, Nonsense." Shannon scoffed. she then went ahead & lit her rocket with it still on her back. everyone backed away as she did so. & it blew off with Shannon.

"good move, Shannon." Nina called out to her, using sarcasm, of course. "yeah, Nice one." Fiona chimed in, also using Sarcasm.


	3. Hannah Rivers

A few days later, Nina, her stepfamily, Nat, Fiona, Eddie, & Molly were all arriving to the set of 'Pam's life' however, Jenny, Jonnie, & Nat were a little upset.

"she could've told us that Nina was allowed to bring a friend too." Jonnie sighed as she slumped down in her seat. "yeah." jenny sighed. "It's bad enough that they're making us bring loser 1. But now they're making us bring along loser 2 too."

"& to make things worse." Nat said. "Nina's still flirting with my man."

"I can never understand why he's more interested in a dork like Nina than an actual somebody like Nat." Jonnie said.

In the row which Nina, Molly, & Eddie sat, Nina wasn't actually flirting with Eddie at all. She & Molly were just looking around & having fun along with him. What kind of fun were they having? Making fun of celebrities! Eddie was actually along with this since these were the celebrities he never liked. "I wonder how this dude would like his eggs served." Molly said as she threw an egg at the dude. "uh, Molly." Said Eddie. "that's actually Nick Jonas." Molly then saw who he was & hid herself as much as possible in shame.

Back with Jenny, Jonnie, & Nat. they were super excided. Not only did they get ABC Channel to renew 'Pam's life', but they actually got guest roles on the season premiere. "I can't believe we're actually in Hollywood." Jonnie giggled. "yeah. & we're actually going to meet Hannah Rivers!" Jenny added. "I'm going to get her to sign my notebook." Nat said. She then reached into her purse only to find that her notebook wasn't there. "where did i put it?" 

Fiona heard her daughter & started to look for it. she eventually found it. but not in the place you expected it. "oh, how embarrassing." she blushed. she brought out Nat's notebook & tried to give it back to her. but Nat was too disturbed to accept it. "it's ok, Mom. i'll just buy another one." she said while being creeped out.

the bus finally stopped at the studio. & there was somebody that Fiona had always wanted to meet ever since she was her daughter's age. "Billy ray cyrus!" she cried. she then ran off after him. everyone was a little freaked out. Nat then leaned over to Shannon & whispered to her.

"tell Mom that if anyone asks, i'm not her daughter." she said.

when they reached the inside of the studio, Hannah Rivers eventually came. "ladies & Gentlemam. here's Hannah Rivers." the dirrector said as then, hannah came in. Nat, Jonnie, & Jenny were all excided. "hello." hannah said, barely interested. she then brought up her sunglasses to reveal her eyes. "& you girls are?"

"Natalie Livingston." Nat introduced.

"Jennifer Woodward." Jenny added.

"Joanna Woodward." Jonnie finished.

"& you are here because.........?" Hannah said. "we were the girls on the billboard to bring back 'Pam's life' Hannah." Nat said. "oh, so you girls are the Pam fans who cut my vacation short." hannah yawned. Nina then came up.

"I thought you liked doing this show, Mrs. Rivers." she said. "yeah, yeah. it's great working in a cold studio. are we done with this yet?" Hannah said with sarcasm. she then walked off. "so far Hannah doesn't seem who I thought she'd be." Jenny said. "but then again, she did say that to Nina. & who wouldn't want to even talk to that nobody?" the girls then laughed. Nina felt insulted.

Hannah was still walking in the studio when Shannon came with a camera & one of the t-shirts that she was selling earlier. "& who are you supposed to be & how on earth did you end up on my set?" Hannah said as soon as she saw Shannon. "i'm Jennifer & Joanna's mother, Shannon Woodward." Shannon said while whining a little bit. she then gave Hannah the shirt & said, "would you mind holding this up while i take a picture?" Hannah then threw it onto Shannon & her camera & said, "oh, i don't hold up anything for free." Shannon then ended up taking the picture inside the shirt. Hannah's bodyguard then came & took the shirt off. "excuse me, Mrs. Woodward, but flash photography is not allowed on the set of 'Pam's life' " he said. "says who?" Shannon said. "says Hannah." Hannah's Bodyguard said. "please leave now or i will have to get physical with you."

"i'm not afraid of you." Shannon said. "we can get physical, we can get mental, we can get, Phys-a-mental." just then, Fiona came. "come on, Shannon. let's leave the kids here & go on the studio tour. maybe you can get some other celebrity to wear your Tee." she said. Shannon agreed, but had one last thing to say to Hannah's Bodyguard before she left. "you better be careful." she said. "because i may come back for you one day." she then left.

* * *

meanwhile, Nat came to Hannah. "Hannie!" she cried. "may i call you that?"

"maybe." Hannah scoffed. "ok. then. i have seen every episode of 'Pam's life' & the stories are so good. girl how do you do them?" Nat said. "it's called 'writers' " Hannah said, using air quotes around "writers" "now, don't you have to go join your posse or whatever you call them?"

"no, Hannie. we all got a part in the show." Nat said. Hannah just turned away & left. "wow. even i'm not this mean to Baxter." Nat sighed to herself.

meanwhile, Shannon & Fiona were on the studio tour. "watch out, tourists. it's gonna be one bumpy ride now that we're on the set of 'Knowing' " the tour guide said. "uh, Shannon. you better fasten your seat belt for this one." Fiona said, turning to Shannon. "come on, Fi-Fi. i've watched 'Knowing' before & the earthquakes were obviously fake. how can it be a bumpy ride if we're only visiting the set?" Shannon scoffed. they then entered the set & all Fiona did was wave good-bye to her. "stop that, Fi-Fi. i'm not going anywhere." Shannon said. just then, the ground began to shake & since Shannon was the only one who wasn't wearing a seat belt, she ended up falling out. of course, she survived.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **i am sorry to all Nick Jonas fans & possibly Nick Jonas himself. i just had to make a gag during the arrival to hollywood scene.

- idreamofcomedy


	4. if you wanna be normal, be normal

Meanwhile, Nina, her stepsisters, Nat, Molly, & Eddie were all waiting to see which parts in 'Pam's life' Jenny, Jonnie & Nat were going to get. "I hope I get a big part." Jenny giggled. "I hope I get a bigger role then you, Jen." Jonnie said. "No. I'm going to get a bigger part than you!" Jenny yelled. The girls then began to fight. "I have decide who will have which part." the director said. Jenny, Jonnie, & Nat were all so excided. They thought for sure they would each have a major part in 'Pam's life' but it was not what they thought.

"a waitress?" Nat complained. "well, Nat. at least you have a big part & get to work next to Hannah." jenny said. "all while me & Jo are stuck as loser extras."

"being a waitress is so, so. so loser-y no wonder you & Mrs. Woodward make Nina the waitress at Shannon's." Nat sighed. she then went over to the director. "Mr. Director." she said while waving her script arround. "i cannot be some lame waitress. at some dinner."

"it's only a part, Mrs. Livingston." the director said. "well, is only a part worth saying 'would you like some fries with that?' " Nat said as she pointed to a line in her script. "it's just like making a pop-star work in her own house."

"no it isn't, Mrs. Livingston. it's only TV." the director said. "well, get someone else to play the dinner-girl, then." Nat said. then looked at Nina & dragged her next to her. "& why not use someone other than the real thing?"

"what real thing?" Nina asked. she didn't know that Nat didn't want to play the waitress. the director then got a good look at Nina. & saw that she was more perfect for the part then Nat. "ok, Mrs. Livingston. you win. Mrs. Baxter shall be the new waitress. you will go join the Woodwards at the table." he said. "great." Nat said. she threw her script & apron at Nina & said, "don't worry, Nina. i'm sure you'll do fine. it'll be just like real life for you." & then she left.

back at the table where Jenny & Jonnie were siting at, Nat just came to join them. "i can't believe you got that dork of our stepsister to have the biggest part instead of you, Nat." Jenny said. "hey. it was either giving the part to Nina, or being all 'would you like some fries with that?' " Nat said. using air quotes around one of the waitress' lines. just then, the bell began to go off. it was time to shoot the first scene of the just renewed, 'Pam's life' episode. "quiet on the set people!" the director screamed.

"ACTION!"

Nina then began to walk over to Hannah as Pam but triped over a chair. "CUT!" yelled the director. "oh, i am so sorry, Sir." Nina said as she got up from the floor. "it's ok, Nina. it was an accident." the director said.

"ACTION!"

"hey, Pam. would you like some fr----fr---" Nina stammered. even though she worked at a dinner in real life, she couldn't remember the line. but eventually she did. "oh, Pam would you like some fries with that?" but it was too late. "CUT!" the director yelled. Hannah got upset. "oh, we didn't even work this one scene with this brat & yet, i have had it!" she shouted. "how on earth could it be impossible to say 'would you like some fries with that?' even once? i'm sure you must have said that like 1,000 times at your job."

"oh, no she didn't!" Molly cried from backstage. Hannah then began to storm out. "i have had beyond enough already! i'll be in my trailer!" she said as she stormed off. Jenny, Jonnie, & Nat were shocked. they thought Hannah was nice. they finally stopped believing that Nina was the reason for her rudeness.

* * *

meanwhile, after Shannon was retrived, the tour continued. "we are now entering the set of 'bridges of madison county' & the flames you will see are 100% real. so be careful" the tour guide said. "Shannon. will you please listen to the tour guide this time?" Fiona said. Shannon crossed her arms & slumped down in her seat. "come on, Fi-Fi. you can't believe everything you hear." she said. "& besides, what's real fire doing on the set of an already finished movie, anyway?" the tour bus then entered the set of 'bridges of madison county'

"remember all these flames are real. so don't touch." the tour guide said. "those flames are not real & i can prove it." Shannon said she then touched a fire flame & got badly burned at once. "Fi-Fi." she said in pain. "call the doctor." Fiona then rolled her eyes before getting out her cell phone.

meanwhile, Nina went up to Hannah's trailer. Jenny, Jonnie & Nat all ditched her to go tour hollwood. "Hannah?" Nina said as she knocked on the door. "go away." Hannah said from inside. but Nina continued to knock anyway. "i said go away."

"i'm so sorry, Hannah. but i got the line right. 'Pam. would you like some fries with that'?" Nina said. she then saw that the door wasn't locked & she came in. "Hannah. whatever's with me that you're upset about, i promise to fix it."

"then maybe you should've thought that before you let your sisters & that other girl bring back 'Pam's life' " Hannah said as she began to cry. "don't take it from me, but i thought that was a good thing." Nina said. "oh, yeah. it's great. working in a cold studio for 20 hours a day. taking classes with my co-stars, having to face fans & photographers everywhere i go, having rumors spreaded about me everyday, & being hated by people who don't even know me." Hannah said, breathing heavily & using saracsm. "i never realized you have so much to deal with." Nina said. "well, your sisters must've told you about 1,000,000 time a day that they want to be like me." hannah said. "well, i wanna be like them. go to school, hang out with friends, get a burger at a fast-food restruant."

"Hannah. if you never liked doing this show in the first place, then why did you take part in this show?" Nina said. "because my Mom's always making me push myself to the extra mile." Hannah replied. "ever since i was 3, all i ever heard from my mom was,

'do this commercial.'

'stand up straight'

'try more than your best'

it was never 'i love you' or anything else."

"Hannah. if you wanna be normal, be normal. tell your mom that sometimes you're the one who has to be listened to." Nina said. "but it's not only that." hannah said. "your sisters & that Livingston girl spent two weeks on a billboard just to bring back my show. i can't let them down."

"it's ok, Hannah. i'm sure they'll get over it eventually. but you'll never get over the fact that your mom controlled everything you did in the future." Nina said. "i'm sure i can get them to watch another show, or maybe i'll get them to read a book. they've been watching too much Tv anyway." just then, Molly & Eddie came. "hey, Nina. are you ok?" Eddie asked. "i'm fine, Eddie. we had a talk." Nina said. "did anything turn out ok?" Molly said, joining the converstation. "oh, yeah, Mol. everything turned out just fine." Nina said. "why don't we blow this stand, find my stepfamily, Nat, Fiona, & go to the beach?"

"yeah. that sounds like fun." Molly said. "Hannah. do you want to come?" Nina said. "sure. my Mom's just gonna have to see that when it comes to my career, i'm the one in charge." Hannah said. "that's the spirit." Nina said.


	5. Shannon's, the grossest place on earth

A few days later, everyone was back in california. Like Nina said, Jenny, Jonnie, & Nat got over Hannah quitting 'Pam's life'

"attention, everyone." Shannon said as she came in the dinner. "who can tell me what's better than free publicty?"

"No publicty at all?" Molly giggled. "i heard that, Shamlock!" Shannon screamed. "anywho, it's a commercial. & one for my Dinner will be on in a few minutes."

Shannon reached out for the remote & turned on one of the TVs in the dinner.

"ever want to go to the most disgusting place on earth?" a lady in the commercial said. "then go to 'Shannon's' the meals there will certainly make you vomit even more than even YOU have thought possible. 'Shannon's' the home of the most gross stuff on earth." Shannon was a little upset. no wait, A whole lot upset. "well, that was good. they said 'Shannon's' two times." she said. everyone looked at her. "oh, forget it! i'm ruined & i know it!"

"that's what Shannon gets when she signs the contract of a person who rips people off." Nina whispered to Molly. the girls high-fived


End file.
